The Ultimate Happiness
by ThaAmazingOG
Summary: Set after the first Killing Game.


**First things first, I'm not a new author here. I'm just an author who took a long hiatus and thinking about starting over.**

 **Secondly, whoever's story may seem familiar with another story, either inside the Danganronpa archive or not, let me know. As this story is based only on my imagination and it's the only way I can think of.**

 **Let's begin!**

The Ultimate Happiness

By: ThaAmazingOG

 **Makoto Naegi**

I can't tell if this was a dream or reality. I can't even see what is happening. However, I can hear, smell and feel it. It was something that popped out of my head ever since me, Super Duper High School Level Hope, had escaped the nightmarish moments of Hope's Peak Academy, also known as the School of Despair, with five other students. We were able to stop a mastermind who is insane about despair, and her teddy bear who tried to engulf us into it.

However, the mastermind, Junko Enoshima, looks like someone I knew. I may not think of this, but how come her face can be recognized with my mind? She might have been someone dear to me, or it could just be a coincidence.

If only she wouldn't have done The Ultimate Punishment, I could've got to know her better.

 **Narrator**

On a bright sunny day, Makoto Naegi was lying down on a grassy field. He was six years old. He was wearing a yellow shirt and dark blue shorts. Suddenly, a girl ran towards him.

"Hey, Mako! Are you okay?" The girl asked her. Makoto looked at her. She looked like a girl his age. She was wearing a blue T-shirt, a black overcoat and a white skirt with black polka dots. She looked like someone he had known before.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said. The girl gave him a hand to stand up. He looked around and realized that he was at a playground. He also saw the sun setting down.

Makoto asked the girl, "Who are you?"

"What are you talking about? It's me." She answered the question indirectly.

"Your name?" I asked her again. She gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Did you lost your memories somewhere? I'm your girlfriend, Uko." She gave him the answer.

 _"A girlfriend? All these years, I'v never thought I had a girlfriend before."_ Makoto thought to himself. He tried to remember, but he was caught by the girl, who waved a hand at his dazed face.

"Earth to Mako! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Makoto wanted to remember, but he just have to act the part.

"By the way, Mako, I wanted to tell you something." She said to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Before she could say anything, a girl walked towards Uko. She has freckles at the bridge of her nose. She also has short, bobbed her. Her appearance widened Makoto's eyes.

 _"Is that... Mukuro Ikusaba?!"_ He thought to himself.

"Hey, Makoto." Mukuro greeted her. Uko gave her a smug look.

"What's the matter, Onee-chan? Don't want to shake his hand?" Uko said. The fact that she called her 'Onee-chan' made him flinch.

 _"Onee-chan? So that means..."_ He was at a loss for words. He couldn't shake the fact that he was meeting The Despair Sisters.

He wanted to try and find the reason why these two are here, and how did they know him before. He tried to remember as hard as he can, but he can't find anything that was similar to this event. He was dazed, what was he supposed to do?

He wanted to call her name, but before he could say anything, Uko, or her real name, Junko spoke to him.

"Mako, I'm going to leave this place now." Uko said.

"Where are you going?" Makoto responded.

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere that fits me." Junko said.

By 'somwhere that fits me', she meant a place that has enough despair. She wants to find a place that is not filled with hope. She doesn't want to let Makoto know though, as he was the one who gave her the hope she needed. She wants him to hope for her despair.

"Junko, we're going now." Mukuro interrupted. Junko turned to her and said:"Right, wait for me at the bus stop.". Mukuro bade him farewell and dissappeared from the scene.

"Idiot." Junko muttered. She then turned to Makoto.

"To be honest, I don't know where I'll go." She said. "But... " She extends her pinky to Makoto. "Promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Put all of your hope in me, so that I can come back in peace. And I'll live happily with you." She explained.

Makoto didn't know what to say, he couldn't say that he was in love with her as she said those words. Makoto might expect that she would be a model and come back to give him despair. But, from what she looks like now, it might be the total opposite. With a smile, he extended his pinky and sealed the promise with Junko.

"I will."

With the promise sealed, Junko leaned in closer to peck him on the cheek. Suddenly, she blacked out when an alarm came out of nowhere. A flash of light suddenly shone through Makoto's eyes. He also felt that his body was falling down. He closed his eyes and screamed out loud for help, but to no avail. He tried to open his eyes...

Everything was black. Until...

"Wake up, Naegi-chi!" A male's voice came out. He opened his eyes again. A face appeared. It was Yasuhiro Hagakure, who was trying to wake him up.

"Man, you really need to wake up early to feel the morning aura!" He said. Makoto got up from his bed.

"Hey, I heard my alarm ringing." He noted.

"Don't worry, I already switched it off. C'mon, man! Let's go downstairs for some breakfast!" Yasuhiro said.

"Okay, wait for me there." Makoto responded. Yasuhiro went downstairs.

Makoto fell like he was missing something. He was confused about the time when he met Junko. But then, he realized...

Everything was just a dream.

 **Darn, that's a bad start. But this is the best that I can do.**


End file.
